


Heartbreak

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Angst, arranged marriages are such a mess, it's the classic "Noctis and Luna are getting married but you're dating Noctis" discourse, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: It was a piece of the treaty; a union that was to be a symbol of the oncoming peace and release from the war. You knew it was for the good of everyone... but that didn't make it hurt any less.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is from my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/), I'm just doing some housekeeping things and moving everything from point A to point B. There's about to be a lot of new works coming in from me.
> 
> It's a shameless self-promo, but I do encourage you to check out that Tumblr. Over there, it's a whole function going on, and there's a lot more than just the writings I'll have here.
> 
> Without further ado, onward.

The world cheered at the news. A treaty between Niflheim and Lucis. An unlikely duo, but it was set to happen. As per the treaty, a marriage between the Oracle and the Prince – the Crystal’s Chosen and the next in line for the throne. That was set to happen, too, and was seemingly a wonder that it had not happened earlier. The world loved the idea.

The world suddenly excluded you.

When the paper arrived on your doorstep with the dreaded news on the cover page, you went through a whirlwind of emotions. You settled somewhere between anger and devastation. The Prince –  _your_  Prince – the Prince would be married off to someone who wasn’t you.

A terribly selfish thought, but it was set in your mind nonetheless.

You remained in your utterly twisted emotional state until a ruckus sounded outside your apartment and Noctis walked in. You looked up at him, fingers clutching the newspaper tightly, and all the emotions flew out of you as you looked into his eyes.

It felt like your chest was caving in on itself. You told him that you were happy for him and that you wished all the best for the wedding. Your voice was soft and cracked with emotion.

Noctis told you not to lie to him.

You told him that the lie was more directly aimed at yourself.

He didn’t say anything.

That night, the two of you slept tangled together, silently mourning the future that was taken from you.

Ten days later, he came to you again. It was the eve of his departure, and he wanted to spend this final night with you. You couldn’t tell if you wanted him there or not, but you let him stay anyways. 

You both sat in a thoughtful silence, leaning against each other but not looking at each other. It might have been comfortable in any other situation, but tonight the silence was deafening and heavy with unsaid words. Neither of you wanted to say goodbye, but that choice was no longer a luxury that you two had.

You broke the stillness with a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Noctis,” you muttered with the same tone from the day you found out about the wedding, “do you think it’s possible to die from heartbreak?”

Noctis said nothing, only pulling you closer to him.

You continued in the same tone. “Please, try to be happy about the wedding. If you can’t, then pretend. It wouldn’t be very fair.”

Noctis wanted to object, but he didn’t. This would just be another mask he’d have to put on for the people of Lucis – himself included.

“I love you, Noctis.”

“I love you too.”

He stayed the night for the last time, and he was gone before you woke up the next morning.

_Yes,_  you thought, clutching a hand over your heart, _it surely was possible to die from heartbreak._


End file.
